Hush Little Baby (One Direction)
by Yoursodamnjellyofmyname
Summary: After a tragic accident leaves Arianna with no apperent family and no memory, she seeks refuge in the home of Maria Eisley, and her mother Allison who gladly take her under their wing. The two rename the mysterious girl, and when Allison is promoted, Isabella Eisley is given the opportunity to recreate her life in a new city; New York. (Full Summary Inside)


A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Quick note for those of you who even bother reading these: First off- I've re-created the Tomlinson family in a way. I know Louis has four sisters, but for the sake of this story, he has two younger twin sisters and a sister who is three years younger than him. The prologue is set in 2009, but the rest of the story will be 2012/2013.

Secondly, the first few chapters may be bit confusing, but just keep reading, please! It all explains itself soon enough in the story.

That's all, you can continue with the story now!

Summary:

After a tragic accident leaves Arianna with no apparent family and no memory, she seeks refuge in the home of Maria Eisley, and her mother Allison who gladly take her under their wing. The two rename the mysterious girl, and when Allison is promoted, Isabella Eisley is given the opportunity to recreate her life in a new city; New York. Now, three years later, Bella Eisley is a growing star. Pushed by her 'mum' and sister to post cover videos on youtube, Bella has quickly risen to fame. When One Direction's opening act suffers from a long-term illness, management finds Bella to be the perfect replacement. But what will happen when the past comes back to haunt her?

Prologue

"Sissy, sissy, come play with us! Come play with us!" Macy and Katrina chanted, tugging on their older sister's coat. Arianna rolled her eyes at the twins, mad at her parents for leaving her with them while her brother got treated to a nice shopping trip. Stupid favoritism. She thought bitterly.

"No, you can play on a playground by yourselves. I'll sit here and watch you." She held her coat closer to protect her body from the harsh cold that was always brought with the Christmas season, shooing her little sisters off. They obliged, though slightly hesitantly.

This was a lovely way to spend the first day of her Christmas break. Arianna thought sarcastically, slumping into the nearest bench. Her family had all taken a trip from Doncaster, to spend Christmas in London. The first day, her parents decided to take her older brother shopping in the mall, and left Arianna in charge of the twins. Just shows how wonderful her parents are…

Arianna had always been jealous of her brother. He was the only son of the Tomlinson's, and for that reason they had always given him the 'special' treatment. With her parents, it was always 'Louis this', 'Louis that'. That had never really affected the close relationship Arianna shared with her brother, but sometimes her jealousy would get in the way.

Thinking about her brother only seemed to be dampening her mood, as Arianna sunk further into the snow covered bench. Why her?

"Excuse me miss," Her head snapped up to see an elderly looking man, possibly in his late eighties, standing next to her. "Is this seat taken?" Arianna considered telling him it was and she was just saving it for someone, but in the end decided against it. It wasn't the old man she was mad at.

She shook her head, watching warily as he took a seat next to her. They sat in silence as she half watched her two siblings chasing each other on the playground, giggling like the children they were. It caused a small smile to spread across her face, despite the fact that she was upset with them.

"My name is Gabriel," Arianna looked at the grey haired man sitting next to her and saw his hand held out in front of her. She shook it with raised eyebrows.

"Arianna."

Gabriel nodded. "Are those your sisters over there?" He gestured towards Macy and Katrina. Arianna nodded warily. Who was this man?

"They remind me of my younger sisters." The old man stated. Still confused, Arianna decided to go along the conversation.

"Oh?" Gabriel nodded again.

"Yeah, a right pain in the arse they both were," He chuckled happily, and Arianna smiled lightly despite herself. It was nice to see an old man happy. "I can't begin to tell you how much I miss them now."

"Do they not live here?" Arianna found herself asking. Gabriel shook his head, looking at her with shining green eyes.

"Oh, no. They're somewhere much happier," That intrigued her.

"Where about is that?" She inquired. The man looked up at the light grey sky, seeing the sun hidden behind the clouds.

"Up there," He smiled peacefully, causing Arianna's heart to swell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Gabriel interrupted her.

"Don't be sorry, dear. I just saw that you looked rather upset and I wanted to give you a piece of advice about your sister's," Arianna furrowed her brows, turning to face the man properly. "Don't take them for granted. They'll both be taken from you soon, Arianna. Love them while you can."

Arianna turned back in her seat, letting her head fall into her hands as she let the Gabriel's words set in. 'They'll be taken from you soon.' Was that a metaphorical saying, like, soon was supposed to be years from now?

"What do you-" Arianna gasped as she looked up to find the old man gone, replaced by the worried glances of her younger sisters'. What?

"Are you okay Anna? You were talking to yourself," Katrina said, her wide blue eyes showing concern. Macy nodded, blonde curls bouncing around her petite face.

"Yeah, and you were stroking the air!" Both girls giggled.

Arianna nodded slowly, suddenly feeling light headed. "Y-yeah… I'm okay," She gave a small smile to the twins, Gabriel's words ringing in her head. "Do you girls want to go grab a hot cocoa?"

Their eyes both lit up like the twinkling Christmas lights surrounding them, as they jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes! Starbucks? Please, please, please?" They chanted. Arianna smiled, taking both of theirs hands and leading them to the nearest Starbucks.

Wasn't Gabriel the name of an Angel?

"Feliz navidad! Feliz navidad," The Tomlinson's were all singing to the radio at the top of their lungs, wide smiles plastered on their faces as they drove home from the airport, excited to be only a week away from Christmas. Even Arianna's spirit had been lifted after she had watched the twins smudge chocolate sauce and whipped cream over them selves in Starbucks. Those two were pretty damn adorable.

Outside of their SUV, the snow had begun to fall in heavier sheets, obscuring the black ice on the highway ahead from their view. Oblivious to the danger, Arianna and Louis had made up a dance to the music playing, and their parents laughed at the two siblings as Macy and Katrina tried imitating them.

No one had the time to process what was happening, as within a split second, the car began to spin and a blaring horn drowned out the sound of the Christmas music, shortly followed by a loud crash and the sound of crying as a massive delivery truck hit the driver's side of the car. "Daddy!" Arianna could hardly hear her own screams over the loud 'snap!' of her father's neck. She quickly began to remove her seat belt, trying to climb out of the back seat. Before she could do anything, she felt herself being thrown from the car and the sound of her older brother calling her name, and then everything went black.

"Maria, dear? I'm off to work. Lock up when you leave for school, yeah?" Allison called to her daughter, already half way out the door.

"Of course mum," Maria promised, tiredly pouring herself a bowl of cereal as she watched her mother leave for yet another long work day. As soon as Allison was out the door, Maria sighed, running a hand through her limp curls. She was used to being alone, considering she was an only child with a single mother who worked for a big corporation.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Maria quickly finished her breakfast, before heading back to her room to get ready for the last school day before Christmas break.

Maria stepped out into the cold winter breeze, her cheeks turning pink almost instantly from the lack of heat. Just as she had promised her mother, she made a note to lock the front door before she left for school.

The walk to Ash Hill Academy was normally a short and peaceful one this time of year, considering most students would catch rides with their parents -who didn't go to work at six in the morning, unlike her mother.

However, it seemed Maria had company that particular morning as a girl, who looked to be three years younger than her at the most, ran straight into her. "Whoa there," Maria held her hands out to steady herself and the rather flustered looking girl. "Careful where you're going girly! Wouldn't want to get your self into trouble," She said with a small grin.

The girl didn't smile back though, and Maria then took the time to assess her.

It was obvious from first examination that whoever this girl was, she was badly injured. There was an excessive amount of blood coming from somewhere on her head, and covering her hands and forearms. There were multiple tears in the girls clothing, and what looked to be…glass? Yes. Maria held back a gasp, as she was almost positive that was glass in her hair.

"Please," The younger girl choked out, looking ready to faint. "I-I… I can't remember anything! I've been walking for hours and I-" She didn't finish her sentence as the ground practically slipped from under her feet.

Maria, quick to her senses, caught the mysterious girl with her still outstretched hands. "Crap," She muttered, looking worriedly at the unconscious girl lying in her arms. "Mum's going to kill me."


End file.
